Sentimientos cruzados
by xR-ISAxx
Summary: Varios capitulos de una historia ninja donde Sasuke Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake son los protagonistas y tendrán situaciones realmente complicadas...
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**Titulo: Sentimientos cruzados**

 **Género: Romance, Yaoi, Lemon**

 **Serie: NARUTO**

 **Clasificación:** **+18**

 **Extensión:** \- (Por capítulos)

 **Resumen:** Varios capitulos de una historia ninja donde Sasuke Uchiha y Kakashi Hatake son los protagonistas y tendrán situaciones realmente complicadas...


	2. OCULTAMIENTOS

Una joven se encontraba recostada sobre el balcón mientras la luz del atardecer daba directamente sobre su cabello rosado, mientras tanto por otra parte de Konoha

iba caminando cierto peliblanco quien estaba haciendo unos gestos raros.

Sasuke: Mmm! ¿Kakashi? ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? haciendo esos gestos a plena luz del día... -dijo el joven Uchiha-

Kakashi: Ah.. Sasuke?! no ocurre nada... tan solo me desanimo muy rápido.. -dijo el peliblanco cabizbajo-

Sasuke: ..Mmm... Bue.. Vayamos a tomar algo. -expresó mientras dejaba caer uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro del peliblanco-

Tanto el joven Uchiha como el peliblanco iban caminando teniendo una charla, a lo largo de ella se podía ver el cambio de humor del peliblanco y como ya no se encontraba

tan cabizbajo este joven iba entrando en un bar al cual habían llegado mediante caminaban, ambos se sentaron y esperaron a que le recogieran la orden.

Camarero1: Buenas, ¿qué desean los señores? -dijo sonriendoles-

Kakashi: Agua. -dijo el peliblanco-

Sasuke: Uh? sólo eso? yo pediré sake, traenos dos botellas de sake, por favor. -expresó el Uchiha-

Mientras disfrutaban de una charla maestro e alumno, en otra parte de la villa se encontraba apunto de salir a la calle una joven pelirosa con ojos lagrimosos. Dando los primeros pasos hacia afuera de su propia casa se encontró con una vieja amiga la cual hacía tiempo que no coincidian.

Ino: Sakura?! Sakura! vaya, cuánto tiempo! qué tal te ha ido? con tantas misiones y todo no he tenido tiempo de nada.. y mucho menos de quedar, gomene-! -dijo la joven-

Sakura: I-Ino?! -expresó la pelirosa mientras se frotaba sus ojos-

Ino: ¿?.. Qué ocurre? -dijo la joven mientras observaba con cara de preocupación a su amiga-

La joven de ojos cristalinos prestó se acerco de inmediato hacía su amiga y le prestó su hombro mientras que le acompañaba hacia algún lugar donde se pudieran

sentarse a hablar tranquilamente de lo pasado a la joven pelirosa.

Ino: Sakura.. sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre, hemos tenido nuestras peleas, pero al fin y al cabo, somos amigas, no? -susurró al oído de la joven-

Sakura: Gracias.. -le dijo mediante se secaba las lagrimas en los ojos-

La joven se secó rápidamente las lagrimas y estuvo hablando del tema que la molestó con su amiga de la infancia, esta joven la aconsejó lo mejor posible y le dio todo su apoyo. Pasó una hora desde que estuvieron ahí las dos hablando y intentando solucionar algún problema que se le pasaba por la cabeza a la joven pelirosa.

Sakura: Entonces.. Ino? gracias, en serio gracias! no tomaré en serio esas palabras que él me dijo en aquella tarde. -le dijo mostrando una sonrisa-

Ino: Bueno~ solucionado no Sakura? será mejor que nos vayamos para nuestras casas, ya es muy tarde para estar dando vueltas por la villa. -expresó la joven mientras se

ponía de pie-

Las dos jovenes caminando hacía sus casas en plena noche, todas las calles de la villa en pleno silencio, tan solo se escuchaban a ambas charlando mientras caminaban. Cuando de pronto escucharon unos ruidos algo extraños viniendo de un callejón al que se aproximaban..


	3. SOSPECHAS

Llegaron a un callejón muy sospechoso, no era así porque estuviera algo oscuro, sino porque se escuchaban unos extraños ruidos.

Sakura: .. I-Ino, que hacemos? Tengo que pasar por aquí para llegar a mi casa... -susurró silenciosamente la joven-

Ino: V-Vamos Sakura! No exageres por favor, siempre eres tan miedosa jajaja... -dijo silenciosamente mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la joven-

Sakura: I-I-Ino..! -susurró silenciosamente algo furiosa-

Ino: Va.. te acompañaré Sakura. (^-^) -susurro al oído de la joven-

Ambas se adentraron un poco, con mucho cuidado de no ser descubiertas, vieron una casapuerta y decidieron meterse allí a observar de que eran esos extraños ruídos. Las dos jovenes de pronto vieron unas sombras gracias a una bombilla que había en el callejón. Lo poco que se podía apreciar de dichas sombras, era que estaban muy juntas o al menos así veían nuestras dos jovenes desde aquella casapuerta.

 **[** **NOTA** : Aún ni Sakura ni Ino saben quienes son, pero yo pondré los nombres para que ustedes los lectores sepan quienes son, de acuerdo? **]**

Sai: A-Ahh... A-Ahh...! Y-Ya no puedo más...! -susurró sonrojado mientras se agarraba al joven-

Shikamaru: Ya vamos a terminar, tss. -expresó mientras daba una fuertemente embestida-

Sai: Ahhh... me voy.. -susurró levemente cabizbajo debido al sonrojo-

Shikamaru: Terminemos con esto.. -embiste con más rapidez mientras jugueteaba con los pezones del joven-

Debido a tanta intensidad terminaron corriendose manchandose ambos, una vez habían terminado se estaban intentando vestir, pero la tentación de lamerse el uno con el otro aquel liquido viscoso y blanquecino que ambos tenían un poco tanto en sus rostros como en otras partes del cuerpo era demasiado grande aquella tentación.

Por otro lado, las dos jovenes que seguían en aquella casapuerta, pararon de escuchar los extraños ruídos por eso mismo decidieron asomarse un poco más, cuando de pronto descubrieron de quienes eran esas sombras de los causantes ruídos.

Shikamaru: Bueh, vayamonos ya. -expresó mientras lamia su labio inferior-

Sai: D-De acuerdo! -dijo mientras se terminaba de poner su chaleco-

… **¡!**

Sakura y Ino: ?! quedaron sorprendidas ambas al poder ver quienes eran los que ocasionaban aquellos extraños ruídos-

Sai: … mierda -susurró silenciosamente cabizbajo-

Shikamaru: E-Eh.. qué haceís vosotras por aquí a estas horas de la noche? -dijo seriamente señalando a las dos jovenes-

Ino: S-Shikamaru.. n-n-no me digas que tú... -dijo con una voz temblorosa-

Sakura: .. Ino.. ¡S-Sai! -dijo furiosa acercandose al joven pelinegro-

Shikamaru: YA ESTÁ. -exclamó seriamente- No tenemos porque estar aquí a tal hora, ya nos veremos mañana, adiós chicas. -expresó jalando del brazo al joven pelinegro mientras se iban-

Viendo como se iban marchando sus compañeros, las dos jovenes aún sorprendidas por lo que pudieron imaginar iban caminando marchandose hacía sus casas. Ambas caminaban en silencio, sin ninguna mirada de una a la otra, tan solo iban caminando de frente como si solo estuvieran concentradas en el caminar.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían llegado a la casa de la joven pelirosa y aquí es cuando la joven de ojos cristalinos le habló a su amiga en un tono cortado.

Ino: Uh, b-bueno Sakura, nos vemos yo me voy para mi casa -expresó forzando una sonrisa-

Sakura: Ah! De acuerdo Ino, h-hasta.. hasta mañana, ten cuidado de regreso... -dijo levantando la mano mientras miraba a la joven-

En otra parte de la aldea apesar de la hora que era, se encontraban aún charlando y bebiendo alumno y maestro. Al final el joven Uchiha que en un principio no quería beber sake, acabó bebiendo junto a su maestro.

Entre copa y copa estaban charlando sobre todo lo que habían pasado, bueno o malo, todo lo que habían vivido ellos pero también se solía meter algunos temas de otros compañeros de la aldea, como la compañera de equipo Sakura Haruno, la cual estaba supuestamente del Uchiha y el joven peliblanco trataba de ayudarla siempre que podía pero a cambio de guardarse hacía si mismo sus propios sentimientos, cuando hablaban de esos temas, el joven Uchiha cambiaba rápidamente la conversación sin que se le notara ni un poco. Es como si pareciese que no tenía lo más mínimo de interes en su compañera. A lo largo de la noche no paraban de beber sake y charlar, también comer, pero lo que hacían era más charlar y beber, contarse historias y soportarse mutuamente.

Estaban teniendo una larga charla de como lo pasaron en estos años que no se vieron y también entre que novedades traían.

Sasuke: Entonces se podría decír que tampoco lo has pasado del todo alegre estos años atras, eh Kakashi? -dijo el joven sosteniendo su vaso de sake-

El joven se refería a su maestro con el propío nombre del mísmo, siempre fue así y eso no lo iba a cambiar ni porque haya estado fuera sin verlo en muchos años.

Kakashi: Eh.. mi nombre.. je. -susurró en voz muy baja- Sí, se podría decir así, tampoco he estado acabado porque te fueras, tenía a Naruto y a Sakura aún a mi lado, pero vamos, es verdad que te extrañamos mucho... te extrañe mucho. -expresó el peliblanco cabizbajo mirando su vaso de sake-

Mientras que alumno y maestro seguían charlando cada vez se iba haciendo más tarde, ya eran aproximadamente las 02:13 de la madrugada. Por otro lado, reacostada en su balcón sin poder pegar ojo **[NOTA:** "sin poder pegar ojo" es como decir, "sin poder dormir" **]** se encontraba la joven pelirosa, como si estuviera contemplando el cielo, las calles, todo a su alrededor con una mirada perdida, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. De repente la joven se puso en píe, se vistió y decidió ir a aclarar sus ideas, pensamientos y todo lo que le daba vueltas por la cabeza.

La joven salió de su casa muy deprisa y iba con mucha rápidez hacía la casa del joven Uchiha, ella necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas y por fin iba a poner sus sentimientos en rumbo para que él los aceptará, pero de pronto la detiene un compañero que se cruzo por allí.

Chouji: Eh, Sakura? Qué haces por aquí tan tarde? Sabes que es demasiado tarde como para andar deambulando sola. -dijo mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven-

Sakura: Vamos Chouji, necesito ir a hablar con Sasuke-kun sobre una cosa muy importate... hazme el favor de déjarme ir..! -dijo mientras miraba fijamente al joven-

Chouji: Emm.. buscas a Sasuke? mmm... creo, no estoy seguro pero creo que lo ví en un bar tomandose algo con Kakashi -dijo algo confuso-

Sakura: En serio?! -expresó con una sonrisa- en qué bar los vistes? Iré hacía allá de inmediato!

Chouji: Espera Sakura, es demasiado tarde para que vayas sola, aunque estemos en la aldea aún así es peligroso para una chica que vaya sola tan tarde, te acompañaré. -expresó mientras empezaba a caminar junto a la joven hacía el lugar donde se encontraban los dos compañeros-

La joven pelirosa iba caminando a toda prisa junto a su compañero Chouji para llegar cuanto antes a dicho bar donde se encontraba el joven y su sensei. Mientras tanto por el otro lado, el joven Uchiha y el peliblanco se habían bebido entre ambos unas 7 botellas de sake, estaban una pizca ebrios, pero no llegaban a tanto, apesar de estar ambos así continuaban con su charla y cercanía.

Sasuke: Uh, la luna.. -susurró mientras se veía el reflejo de la luna en sus ojos- Kakashi, no te parece que hemos bebido demás? Ya deberíamos irnos. -expresó el joven-

Kakashi: D-De acurdooooo-.. -trato de levantarse pero cayó en el primer intento- ahhh~~~ Saaassske-hiipp, -dijo el peliblanco mientras había caído sobre el joven Uchiha-

Sasuke: … levantate, l-levantate p-por favor -expresó el joven mientras se sonrojoba-

No sabían si ese sonrojo era debido a la situación, pero ambos empezaron a tontear. El joven peliblanco seguía tumbado encima del joven Uchiha, mientras que esté se sonrojaba tan solo debido a que no podía ni moverse.

Kakashi: Sasskeee,veras mi autentico jutttszu, debi haberlo utilizado en ese entoncesssss.. -expresó con algo de dificultad debido al alcohol mientras los empezaba a desvestir dejando al descubierto desde el cuello.. hasta el abdomen del joven.

El joven peliblanco veía con inquietud los pezones del joven y no dudo nada en sacarse la máscara para empezar a lamerlos y jugar con ellos, mientras que con la otra mano intentaba acariciar el pene del joven. Al tacto que le hacía el peliblanco al joven Uchiha esté empezó a excitarse muy pronto, debido a la excitación producida empezó a gemir bajito, no quería que nadie les viera en esta situación apesar de que ambos estaban en un bar donde se podía escoger habitaciones privadas para charlas o reuniones, aún así el joven seguía tapandose la boca, intentando que no le saliese su voz, pero llegó a tal extremo los tocamientos del joven peliblanco, que el joven Uchiha soltó un gemido algo más fuerte. Cuando de pronto soltó aquel gemido a los minutos tocaron la puerta, ambos se sorprendieron de tal manera que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, se vistieron rápidamente. El joven Uchiha se sentó en su sitio y el joven peliblanco fue quien abrió la puerta para ver que llamó el camarero, cuando de pronto abrió la puerta y al lado de dicho camarero se encontraba su alumna junto a su compañero de otro equipo. Al parecer la joven pelirosa había ido hasta allí para dar encuentro al joven Uchiha, pero tanto el joven como el joven peliblanco no sabían nada al respecto y se quedaron un poco sorprendidos de verla tan tarde para tan solo buscar al joven y hablar con él.

La joven pelirosa observo un poco la habitación donde se encontraban, era una habitación privada normal de uno de los tantos bares que así tenían en la villa. De lo que se sorprendio era del chaleco del joven Uchiha que no terminaba de abrochar y eso era raro en él ya que siempre lo tenía abrochado, también había observado que ambos, tanto su sensei como el joven, se les veía un tanto apresurados y en el aire se notaba como un poco tenso, como si hubiese pasado algo y por poco se hubiera pillado haciendo ese algo.

El joven Akimichi empezó a hablar para romper ese silencio tan inquieto y poner una tema para comenzar la conversación y que la siguiese la joven pelirosa.

Chouji: ..Bueno, ya que estamos aquí y no estás sola, yo me voy marchando a seguir mi ronda nocturna, Sakura. Buena suerte -dijo el joven mientras se iba marchando-

Sakura: Ah sí..! gracias Chouji.. -expresó la joven algo nerviosa- Sasuke-kun.. te importaría que hablasemos a solas..? -dijo algo nerviosa mientras miraba de reojo al joven-

Kakashi: uhhhh... Saassskee la que te va a caaeèerr... -dijo el peliblanco con algo de dificultad-

Sasuke: Kakashi, ve a dormir la mona **[NOTA:** decir "vete a dormir la mona" es como decir "vete a dormir, que ya estás muy borracho/a" **]** y Sakura.. si no podemos hablar aquí.. pues iremos a hablar al pasillo, no hay mucha gente así que no te importará hablar ahí, no? -dijo mientras salía de la habitación agarrando la mano de la pelirosa-

Kakashi: n-n-noooooooooooo ~~ no lo alejees de mi demoniio pelirosàa... ! -gritó el peliblanco mientras intentaba agarra de la pierna al joven Uchiha-

Sasuke: Kakashi... no seas problematico y duerme de una vez! -quito la mano del peliblanco de su pierna y se fue de la habitación con la joven-

Sakura: S-Sasuke-kun.. yo.. yo no puedo esperar más para aclarar todos mis sentimientos.. -susurró la joven- yo.. yo te amo Sasuke-kun..! quiero permanecer junto a ti siempre.. no te vayas alejando nuevamente de mi, por favor... -expresó mientras abrazaba fuertemente al joven, pero esté la alejó antes de que la joven pudiera abrazarle-

Sasuke: Yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos Sakura, cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que decir..? si te digo que eres una molestía es porque no quiero decirte lo que te acabo de decir.. entiende ya, por favor. -dijo el joven en un tono serio y con una mirada seria- ahora, si me disculpas, estaba teniendo una conversación seria con Kakashi, vete a casa. -expresó el joven en un tono frío mientras iba entrando a la habitación nuevamente-

La joven pelirosa quedó impactada por la fría respuesta del joven, ella no podía aceptar cuales crueles fueron sus palabras hacía ella, por eso mismo abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban ambos y vió como el joven Uchiha se encontraba sentado al lado del joven peliblanco mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro destapado de esté. Al ver eso, se quedó en un estado de confusión, no entendía porque con ella era tan cruel y con su sensei era tan dulce... tal amable.. la joven empezó a sospechar de todo lo relacionado con el joven Uchiha, decidió irse sola a casa a toda prisa y olvidarse de todo lo que había vivido en esta horrible noche.

Sasuke: Hey Kakashi... despierta... Kakashi.. -susurró el joven-

Kakashi: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Sasuke: Va por dios, despiertate ya... -no puede contenerse más y se aproximo hacía los labios del joven peliblanco y le dio un beso mientras acariciaba por encima-

Kakashi: ! SASUKE?! -gritó sorprendido al ver lo que el joven le estaba haciendo-

Sasuke: No seas molesto, tú comenzaste todo.. hmm, ahora no se puede dar marcha atras. -dijo el joven mientras continuaba acariciandolo y desvistiendole de cintura para abajo- Hmm.. vamos Kakashi. -susurró levemente-

Kakashi: ... no.. no puedo, eres mi alumno..! además de que eres muy importante para mi alumna y tu compañera. -dijo cabizbajo mientras desvíaba el rostro-

Sasuke: Molesto.. -susurró mientras agarraba el rostro del joven peliblanco- no protejas y seas lastimado.. -dijo mientras besaba con fuerza al joven-


	4. SOBREPASANDOSE

Sensei y alumno se habían iniciado en aquella pasión que desbordaba y era imposible de deterner de la cual ambos no estaban conscientes hasta aquella misma noche/madrugada. No pudieron aguantar más y se atrevieron a experimentar aquella tentación prohibida.

El peliblanco aún estaba un poco en shock debido a que él no podía creer lo que el jovne Uchiha estaba haciendo, él estaba aceptando sus sentimientos, aceptando la lujuría que había guardado por mucho tiempo.. no podía creerselo y seguía parado dejando que el joven se ocupara del resto.

Sasuke: Uhm? Estás muy callado ahora, Kakashi.. -susurraba mientras lamia los pezones y bajaba lentamente hacía abajo lamiendole-

Kakashi: A-Ah.. no es eso.. tan sólo que no lo consigo asimilar.. aún le doy vueltas... -susurrá en medio de bajos gemidos-

Sasuke: Jejejeje ah, realmente tienes un cuerpo muy honesto y sensible Kakashi.. -dijo mientras le terminaba de desvestir- … Hmm.. no tienes que culparte. -expresó en voz baja-

El Uchiha comenzaba a pasar su lengua por el miembro del joven, pasaba su lengua de arriba a abajo repetidas veces, humedeciendo toda la estructura del miembro del peliblanco y haciendo que este comienzara a excitarse mucho más.

Sasuke: Hmm.. listo.. -susurró hacía él, mientras se colocaba mirando hacia los pies del peliblanco y comenzó a introducir el miembro de este en su boca-

Kakashi: U-Uhm..!? -susurró ruborizado, mientras acariciaba el miembro por encima del joven Uchiha-

Poco a poco empezó a sentir como su pene se encontraba húmedo y erecto, mientras que por otro lado también sentía como el joven Uchiha lo saboreaba. Nuevamente pasaba su lengua suave y lentamente desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo circulitos por el miembro del peliblanco, llegando a la cabeza. Empezó a lamer con más rapidez el miembro, pero el joven peliblanco entre tanto jadeo y gemidos acabó terminando en la boca del joven sin poder avisar ni nada.

Kakashi: U-Ups.. l-lo siento Sasuke.. -susurró mientras intentaba ponerse de píe-

Sasuke: Je, no pasa nada. -expresó mientras hacía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y a la vez que se levantaba para ir hacía uno de los asientos de la habitación-

Kakashi: Eh Sasuke.. ahora es mi turno. -dijo en un tono burlón mientras se acercaba e inclinaba hacía el joven Uchiha-

El peliblanco empezó a acariciar suave y lentamente el cuerpo del joven Uchiha; desde sus pezones, hasta su abdomen, lamía suavemente sus pezones estremeciandole bastante al joven.

Kakashi: Decías de que mi cuerpo era honesto y sensible... mira que el tuyo lo es más... y más sabroso... -susurró mientras jugaba lamiendo los pezones del joven-

Sasuke: Hmm..maldito.. -susurró ruborizandose mientras soltaba un leve gemido-

Mientras que seguía lamiendo al joven Uchiha, iba bajando lentamente hacía que iba llegando al miembro. El joven peliblanco se puso de rodillas y empezó a lamerlo rápidamente.

Sasuke: U-Uh... A-Ahh... s-se siente fenomenal.. -expresó entre leves gemidos-

Kakashi: Jeje, Me alegra oír eso.. -susurró parando de chupar, pero de inmediado volvío a chupar rapidamente el miembro del joven-

Este seguía chupando rapidamente, mientras que por otro lado suavemente mojó uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo dentro del ano del joven, empezó a moverlo suave y lentamente, a la vez que chupaba el miembro movía su dedo con un poco de más velocidad. El joven Uchiha se estremecia a la vez que soltaba algún gemido, mientras que el joven peliblanco continuaba lamiendo más y más rápidamente, los sentimientos y recuerdos del joven venían a su mente entre un placer que no se podía controlar. Entonces cuando sin poder controlar y avisar el joven Uchiha terminó en la boca del joven peliblanco, esté lo unico que hizo fue lamerse de un lado para otro los restos de semen del joven, mientras tanto sacó el dedo para introducir su miembro, mientras que sus labios con el fluido del joven se encontraban y acabaron fundiendose en un apasionado beso.


End file.
